


Somebody To You

by JessicaKurr



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Romance, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaKurr/pseuds/JessicaKurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully end up stranded in a cabin during a snowstorm, forcing them to open up to each other about what they both have really been feeling all these years. Nothing like below freezing temperatures, miscommunication, and jealousy peeling back all the layers of anger to get to the raw truth of what's really going on deep down inside of them. *Plot twist was decided in Ch.4*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To You

Title: **Somebody To You**  
Category: TV Shows » X-Files  
Author: spunkygal26  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Published: 06-01-16, Updated: 06-07-16  
Chapters: 6, Words: 19,117

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tension**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The main characters of this story belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, and_ _Fox Broadcasting. I am only borrowing them for a short while for my own guilty pleasure. And I am eternally grateful for The X-Files! And the lyrics on this first page belong to The Vamps._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _ _I apologize to my readers for this being only the second story of mine in 3 months. I am a single mother to a three-year-old, on my fourth year of my bachelor's online, and a part time online tutor…so please bear with me if I do not post a new chapter for a day or two. This story will be divided into chapters, unlike my last one (which was kind of short). Hopefully I can try to make this one much longer. ;) Also, reviews from all of you lovely people will give me the stamina to keep going! Anyways, thank you for reading this, and I hope you all like this one too! *hugs*_

_P.S. Most of my stories will take place around seasons 5 -7. And I did a little research for this, but there are also some things that are just made up, because I don't know everything. ;)_

_**Edited and pulled from the second chapter** _

_Dear Readers,_

_I received a review from a guest that said my story consisted of offensive stereotypes about lesbians. But considering that my best friend and my older brother are both gay and that I go both ways, I only meant it in the highest regards as the girl's personal preference and style. It's only a story and I was not trying to stereotype lesbians. I only stated that the girl didn't dress girly, but I wasn't implying that she was manly in any way. Tracy's character is supposed to be someone that no one even knows is gay, which is why Scully thinks Mulder is with Tracy, not knowing she is a lesbian. I just wanted to clear that up. I was not trying to offend anyone, nor use any silly stereotypes, for I hate them myself. I know many lesbians, all of them being completely different from each other. This certain character was only described by what she personally liked. Just because she liked beer and basketball, does not mean I was trying to stereotype her sexuality. My sister is straight and likes beer and basketball and does not dress girly. But I also have a lesbian friend just like Tracy, which is whom I based the character off of. So once again, please understand that I was not intentionally stereotyping. I should have made that clearer in the first chapter, and for that, I apologize. I'm still a little rusty._

_All I wanna be,_

_All I ever wanna be,_

_Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you._

_All I wanna be,_

_All I ever wanna be,_

_Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you._

_Everybody's tryna be a billionaire,_

_And every time I look at you I just don't care._

_Cuz all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be,_

_Yeah, yeah, is somebody to you._

_-The Vamps_

_February 4_ _th_

_9:03 am_

"God Dammit Scully, why can't you just agree with me for once?!" Mulder snapped as he walked ahead of Scully into their basement office.

"Well excuuuse me if all of your ridiculous theories sound like something out of one of those fake "One hundred-pound baby" magazines at the check-out lanes in grocery stores!" Scully shouted using her fingers as quotation marks.

"Ridiculous theories? Come on Scully, just because you are unable to expand your mind a little, like ever, doesn't mean they are ridiculous!" Mulder huffed and angrily whirled around to face a flushed and very pissed off red head.

"Expand my little mind?!" she growled up at him.

"That is not what I said!" he said lifting his hands up in defense.

"Well that's what you meant!" Scully pouted crossing her arms.

"No, that's what you heard. I'm just trying to say that every time I think we have something here, like a legit X-File, you kick and scream the whole way and don't want to hear it. I don't ever do that to you. I always take what you believe in seriously." Mulder explained in a calmer tone.

"Muuulder, I'm still always right behind you following you to all these places anyways, aren't I? I still humor you and just because I don't agree with you doesn't mean that I don't take you seriously. I just wish you realized how much I actually do for you. I have followed a few steps behind you for the past six years like a faithful pet." Scully said looking a little hurt.

Mulder ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I just don't understand why you are so mad at me lately. If you feel slighted or something, just say so. Whatever I did to piss you off, I didn't mean to." Mulder said sincerely.

Scully kept her arms crossed and shifted her weight to one side.

"I'm not pissed off. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem…different lately-"

"I'm fine, Mulder."

Scully wished he didn't know her so well, because something was different lately. She herself couldn't put her finger on it. She was just really aggravated with Mulder these days. He was different lately also. Ever since he started hanging out with the new agent, Tracy. She hardly ever saw much of him outside of work anymore, because he was always doing something with Tracy. She was a 5'7" long legged brunette. And she could have any man she wanted, but she chose to hang around Mulder. And as beautiful as she was, she never really dressed all that girly. Mulder and Tracy played basketball and drank beer a lot on the weekends. Or was "basketball" really code for something else? She didn't even want to think about it.

Mulder stared at her for a long moment with his hands on his hips and then sighed.

"Alright, okay. I'm just checking." But he was not convinced.

Mulder noticed that Scully had been acting strange the past few weeks. He would invite her to come hang with him and Tracy, his new gal pal. But Scully never wanted to see him outside of work anymore. So he started getting advice from Tracy on certain things. Tracy was just like one of the guys. She loved what he loved, and she wasn't girly at all. He didn't feel weird around her. She understood him and she was the only person he told his biggest secret to. Something he couldn't even tell Scully, because it was about Scully. He figured Scully was just uncomfortable around lesbians or something. And since Scully seemed to want to be alone lately, he figured he would give her some space. She was obviously going through some things that she didn't want to tell him. He had to respect that.

Scully calmly picked up a paper off the desk and scanned through it briefly.

"When do we leave?" she sighed.

Mulder smiled like a little boy on Christmas morning. "Really? We can check it out?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever. If Skinner approved it, then it might be worth checking out." She rolled her eyes in her head.

"Okay, we leave at three today. Don't worry Scully, I think we do have an X-File on our hands this time. I mean, thirteen people dying in two months from some weird sun burn and an extremely elevated body temperature in the middle of winter is definitely strange."

Scully rolled her eyes for Mulder to see this time. "And where are we going?" She dreaded the answer.

"Baltimore Vermont." Mulder smiled wickedly.

"Oh boy. Well, I better shop for some warmer clothes then before we go." Scully sighed.

"Don't bother. I already took care of it."

"What?" Scully looked at him surprised and slightly annoyed.

"I think you will look fabulous in plum purple winter attire." He winked.

_February 4_ _th_

_3:07 pm_

Mulder and Scully boarded the plane and took their seats.

"Plum Purple? Really? You couldn't have gone with just black or something in that vicinity?" Scully whined.

"Hey, your mom helped me pick it out for you." Mulder beamed.

"Of course. I should have known. Mom is always conspiring things with my partner behind my back."

"Well duh, your mom loves me." Mulder chuckled.

"I thought for sure you had Tracy help you pick it out." Scully was glad he didn't.

"Well, I did ask her. But she isn't much of a girly girl and didn't think it was her place to."

Mulder was completely unaware of the annoyed look on Scully's face. And right then and there, she knew it was a mistake to even bring Tracy up. Now he was going to keep talking about her. And that was something she really didn't want to hear about right now. Scully remained silent, in hopes that he would change the subject. But he didn't.

"I'm telling you, you should see this woman play basketball. She beats me every time. But oddly it doesn't make me feel any less manly."

Scully was really starting to feel uncomfortable.

"You really should come hang with us next weekend Scully. I think you two would hit it off. I mean, she doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, does she?"

Scully's eyes widened. "What? No, no of course not. Why would she?" Scully was wondering why Mulder just asked that.

"I don't know. Maybe because she's a-"

"I'm a little tired Mulder. I think I'm going to take a nap, since we have a few more hours to go." Scully interrupted. Please make it stop she thought to herself. She just really wasn't in the mood. But she knew she had absolutely no reason to be grouchy with Mulder. He bought her an expensive snow suit and he was her best friend and partner. They would always have that no matter what.

Mulder looked at her puzzled. "Oh…um, okay."

Mulder was wondering what the heck was going on with Scully? She was definitely acting different. And he knew if he kept asking, that she would probably just completely shut him out. He would have to ask Tracy what she thought about it later. Tracy always knew what was going on. He couldn't help but think that maybe Scully was starting to pick up on him going to Tracy for advice on how to take the next step out of the friend zone. And maybe Scully just wasn't interested in him like that. Maybe this was her way of trying to let him down gently. He had to get his mind off of it for now.

_6:30 pm_

_Windsor County in Vermont_

_Inn at Weathersfield Bed and Breakfast_

After Mulder and Scully rented a car at a little place just outside of the small town they were heading for, they drove around and finally found a little bed and breakfast to crash at until they received more information from the local police station in the morning. They checked in and immediately went to their separate rooms to change and settle in.

20 minutes later Mulder knocked on Scully's door but didn't hear anything after 30 seconds, so he opened the door slowly and peeked his head in.

"Scully? You in here?" No answer.

Mulder opened the door all the way and closed it behind him. Scully was nowhere in sight, until he heard soft whimpers coming from the bathroom.

"Scully? Are you okay?" He whispered, but still no answer.

Mulder walked over to the bathroom door and saw that it was closed and that there was a dim light coming from under the door. He quietly put his ear up to the door and listened. Scully was definitely crying. Should he say something? Should he leave? But she would probably just get mad at him either way. He decided to leave her alone and hoped that maybe she would talk to him about it later. And if she didn't, then he would bring it up. Mulder slowly tiptoed out of the room and went back to his own room.

He plopped down on his bed and turned the TV on. But he just couldn't stop thinking about Scully crying. There was obviously something going on with her that was really bothering her, and that really worried him. They told each other everything. What could she possibly be hiding from him that she couldn't talk to him about? His deep thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" He shouted.

Scully slowly opened the door and stood silently in the doorway.

"Scully? You okay?" He pulled himself off the bed and walked over to her.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just tired. I was thinking we could go eat at a place on the map called Riverside Restaurant just a few miles down the road, and then turn in for the night."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." He said softly.

But he just couldn't get over the fact that Scully was keeping something from him. He decided he would ask her about it during dinner.

15 minutes later they pulled up to the tiny restaurant and Mulder turned the car off. They sat there in silence for a few seconds. Mulder looked over at Scully and observed her. She was so beautiful. The sky was clear that night and the moonlight danced off of the white snow and onto Scully's face.

"Scully, before we go in, can I ask you something?" Mulder asked softly.

"Sure?" She looked up at him but her mind was somewhere else at the moment.

"Are you really okay? I mean, is something going on that I don't know about?" He asked concerned.

Scully looked up at him surprised. "Mulder, I told you. I'm fine. I'm just tired lately. Now let's go in and eat." Scully opened her door but Mulder grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Mulder, what are you doing? Let's just go eat. It's getting late."

"Please don't act like this Scully. I know you better than anyone else. And I'm here to talk or just listen, if you ever need me to." He said reassuringly. But Scully didn't seem satisfied with his generous offer.

She was slowly starting to realize that maybe she was losing him. And now that it was actually happening, she couldn't bear the thought. She knew it was her own fault for always keeping things professional. And she felt like a bitch for being jealous of Tracy. But at that moment, she hated her. She hated that Mulder stopped throwing sexual innuendos her way lately. She hated that she felt so lousy, when she had the best friend in the whole world. And she hated that she couldn't easily relate to him like Tracy could. She never liked basketball. She truly was never really interested in his ridiculous theories. And maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be in this position right now if she would have just stopped being the "ice queen".

"Scully—"And with that she leaped out of the car and walked as fast as she could into the restaurant. Tears threatening to escape.

Mulder was completely beside himself. Everything felt like it was falling apart lately. He needed to talk to Tracy about this. As much as he wanted to tell Scully what he was feeling, he couldn't. Tracy would know what to do, hopefully. So Mulder walked into the restaurant and put some loose change into a payphone and dialed Tracy's number. He needed to talk about this now. It was killing him.

Scully watched in complete shock as Mulder walked right past her and to the payphone. Was he calling Tracy? She just didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Tracy's voice appeared on the other end of the phone. "Hello?"

"Tracy! It's Fox."

"Fox! Hey bro! How are things going?"

"Listen, I need to talk."

"Oh no. Did she completely blow you off again man?"

Mulder sighed and paused a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Yeah. Yes, she-I don't know what the hell is going on with her lately. She was crying in the bathroom and we got in a fight this morning."

"Dude, sounds just like my last girlfriend. A real spitfire like Dana, red hair and all. Hey, maybe she's not into men. Then maybe I'd have a shot with her." Tracy teased.

Mulder chuckled and then sighed. "What am I doing wrong? I feel like I'm the reason she's upset."

"Fox, maybe it's time to tell her exactly how you feel. You'll never know until you find out how she feels. How the hell is she supposed to know that you are in love with her?"

"Trace, I'm a man. Men are complicated. But women are so much more damn complicated. I just don't want to ruin our friendship and partnership. Hell, she doesn't even know that I haven't been with another woman in quite a long time. I think she thinks I get laid all the time."

Tracy sighed. "Man, I'm telling you, you guys are going to have to talk about it eventually."

"I know, I know. Well hey listen, Scully's waiting for me right now, I will call you later?" Mulder shifted his feet and looked over to where Scully was sitting, with her back faced away from him.

"Yeah, sure man. Catch ya later."

Mulder hung up the phone and slowly walked over to the little round table that Scully was sitting at.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you, since you were preoccupied with other matters." Scully said coldly, avoiding eye contact.

God, he needed to say this now and just get it off of his chest. Just do it, Fox. You blubbering idiot.

Mulder sat down across from Scully and pondered for a long moment before speaking.

"Dana. Listen—" Did he just call her Dana? What the hell?

Scully sat there quietly studying the designs on the tablecloth. What the hell was wrong with him? He called Tracy? Probably to tell her how much he missed her. He couldn't get through one day and night without talking to or about Tracy.

Mulder cleared his throat. "Scully…we need to talk." Scully laughed sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

What the hell was that all about? Why was Scully being so cold with him?

"Can we talk, Scully? Please?" Mulder pleaded.

"Shoot. I've been sitting here waiting for you to start, Fox." Ouch.

Mulder groaned. "That's it. Tell me what the hell is wrong with you right now. I can't take this anymore."

Scully could feel her face turning hot and red. "Nothing is wrong with me. Maybe it's you." She huffed under her breath.

"I've had it with you today. You're being an ice queen right now when I'm trying to get something off my chest." He snapped, instantly regretted the words.

Scully's eyes darted up and stabbed him with their icy cold glare. "You promised you would never f*cking call me that." She growled, her eyes stinging with tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that—"

"I'm not hungry anymore. I just want to get some sleep. I'll meet you at the car."

And with that she was up and out the door before he could even blink twice. After a few minutes, Mulder got the food to go and sat there for another few minutes before leaving.

The drive back to the motel was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife. It was getting fairly late and Scully was completely worn out. She knew she wasn't being fair to Mulder, after all, it's not his fault. He can't help what he feels. She just wished he would at least just stop asking her what's wrong. She needed time to sort things out and clear her head. If she got some sleep, then maybe she would be more accepting to everything in the morning.

To be continued…

_**Author's Notes:** _

_Alright guys, I think here is a good place to end the first chapter. I promise things are going to finally start picking up from here when they start their X-File search in the snow. Chapter two is currently in progress right this very minute. I want to have at least 5 chapters, but hopefully 10. I will just keep going if I keep getting some reviews regularly between each chapter. Thanks for keeping up so far!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Misunderstandings**

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_Dear Readers,_

_I received a review from a guest that said my story consisted of_ _offensive stereotypes about lesbians_ _. But considering that my best friend and my older brother are both gay and that I go both ways, I only meant it in the highest regards as the girl's personal preference and style. It's only a story and I was not trying to stereotype lesbians. I only stated that the girl didn't dress girly, but I wasn't implying that she was manly in any way. Tracy's character is supposed to be someone that no one even knows is gay, which is why Scully thinks Mulder is with Tracy, not knowing she is a lesbian. I just wanted to clear that up. I was not trying to offend anyone, nor use any silly stereotypes, for I hate them myself. I know many lesbians, all of them being completely different from each other. This certain character was only described by what she personally liked. Just because she liked beer and basketball, does not mean I was trying to stereotype her sexuality. My sister is straight and likes beer and basketball and does not dress girly. But I also have a lesbian friend just like Tracy, which is whom I based the character off of. So once again, please understand that I was not intentionally stereotyping. I should have made that clearer in the first chapter, and for that, I apologize. I'm still a little rusty._

**February 5** **th**

**8:00 am**

**Inn at Weathersfield**

Nope. Morning arrived earlier than Scully wanted it to, and she tossed and turned all night long. She knew she needed to talk to Mulder about everything that happened yesterday. And she was completely dreading it. They had a long day ahead of them. She waited for Mulder to call the police station and to come and get her. As she was finishing the last few touches with her face and hair, she heard a soft knock at the door. She slowly walked to the door and opened it hesitantly.

"Umm, good morning." Mulder said cautiously.

"Good morning." Scully forced a smile.

"Are you ready? I just called Officer Rider, and he said he's ready for us to examine some of the bodies and then head out to the forest trails."

Scully nodded. "Umm, yeah, I'm ready. I was just finishing packing up my winter gear."

"Alright. We should have everything we need for the day."

Mulder could definitely feel the tension still. And he laid there all night thinking about yesterday's events, barely sleeping a few hours. But right now, they had work to do, so he had to push everything onto the back burner for now.

They headed down to the police station to meet up with Officer Joe Rider, a short middle aged pudgy man. Mulder and Scully got out of the car and Officer Rider kindly greeted them with a firm handshake.

"I reckon you folks must be agents Mulder and Scully? Is that right?" He smiled warmly.

"Umm, yes sir. We are here to exam one of the victim's body's and then head out to the trails to investigate." Scully spoke up.

"Yes, yes of course. Right this way." Officer Rider led them into the building and then into a small room.

Rider uncovered one of the bodies to show a blonde woman in her mid-thirties with what looked like a sunburn all over her face and body. Scully snapped on some gloves and examined the skin closely.

"Hmm. Have they been tested for Scarlet Fever?" Scully asked.

"Umm, yes. But I thought that was pretty rare these days." Rider chuckled.

"Well, typically it is very rare considering all the vaccines out these days. And usually, scarlet fever includes a sore throat and some other symptoms, which I assume these people didn't have. I could test for Tularemia, but that also includes a sore throat and some other side effects that I am not seeing on this body, at least. It could possibly be some sort of allergic reaction to something foreign. Maybe in the water supply or the forest trails." Scully added.

"What the heck is Tularemia?" Officer Rider asked curiously.

"Well, it's a rare disease that humans can contract from animals, insects, or even fresh cut grass. I will take some samples and maybe cut open one of the bodies, if that is okay with you sir." Scully added.

"Oh, yes, of course ma'am. Do what you need to do. I reckon you two want me to take you to the forest trails where a lot of these bodies were found?"

"Umm, yes sir. That would be great." Mulder added and shared a brief glance with Scully.

"Alright then. I'll just let you finish up Agent Scully, and then we'll be on our way." Officer Rider smiled and left the room.

Scully continued to examine the body and grew increasingly anxious when she noticed Mulder staring at her. She finished up quickly and pulled off the gloves, throwing them into the trash.

"Alright, let's go check these trails and get this over with." Scully sighed.

"Yeah, let's go." Mulder sighed also.

20 minutes later the three of them pulled up to a small building and got out.

"The first trail starts here. But I reckon you two get through it all before evening because there is supposed to be some heavy snow fall tonight. I would hate for you guys to get stranded and freeze to death."

"We checked the weather this morning. It's not supposed to storm or anything till tomorrow." Mulder added confused.

"Yeah, they always say stuff like that. But I've been living here long enough to know that weather people aren't always right. I'm telling you folks, it's going to snow heavily tonight, and temperatures usually drop to below freezing around this time of the year. I hope you all have everything that you need." Rider replied sympathetically.

"Yes sir, we should have everything we need. Thank you for your time and your help. We will contact you in a few hours and let you know if we find anything." Mulder smiled and waved Rider off.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Scully sighed and glanced at Mulder.

Mulder looked back at her like a lost little puppy. God, why was he so damn attractive? How the heck am I supposed to be mad when he makes that face? Dammit Mulder.

Scully cleared her throat and walked on ahead of Mulder down the trail. The ground was lightly covered with snow and light flurries were slowly falling around them. It was so beautiful and serene. All they could hear were some birds and themselves breathing heavily as they walked on for a half hour in silence.

It was kind of nice to just walk and look around without saying anything to each other. It was so peaceful they both almost forgot that they were supposed to be looking for evidence of any kind. They both slowed down and observed their surroundings thoroughly. But after 45 minutes of walking, there wasn't really much to see but snow slowly piling up everywhere. Uh oh.

Scully and Mulder looked behind them and realized the trail was missing and that snow was now falling heavily around them, making it very hard to see anything but more snow all around them.

"Umm, Scully, we aren't lost are we?" Mulder said with slight panic in his voice.

"I sure as hell hope not. Let's get out the map." Scully pulled out the map from her backpack and they both observed it for a long moment.

Mulder looked up towards the big puffs of snow falling down onto his face. "It's already starting to snow pretty heavily. And we've only been walking around for 45 minutes. I think Officer Rider was right about the weather."

"Hmm. I think we are right here on the map." Scully pointed to the middle of the map.

"That can't be right. We should still be on the first trail. That's the third trail." Mulder replied nervously.

"Damn, we definitely weren't as prepared as we thought we were. I guess we both got a little side tracked and misjudged things slightly." Scully winced at the map.

"You think?" Mulder sighed heavily.

"Wait. According to the compass and the map, there should be a cabin straight ahead a few miles away." Scully said with a bit of relief.

"Alright. Let's try to get there by noon. Maybe we can find a way to contact Officer Rider and reschedule this hunt. The weather is just getting too bad for us to continue today." Mulder said glancing at Scully.

They both continued to walk ahead quickly for another 30 minutes in silence. Now the silence was becoming a little awkward. Scully had to at least say something to lighten the mood.

"I bet Tracy wouldn't get lost in this. She's good with directions." Buuuut Mulder spoke up first.

Scully sighed heavily. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not good with directions."

"That came out wrong." Mulder winced. You idiot.

Scully wasn't going to get angry this time. She needed to be rational about all of this. "Yeah." Was all she could come up with.

"Scully?"

"Yes, Mulder?"

"We're okay, aren't we?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean; we'll get out of this funk eventually?"

Scully sighed. "Yeah, we will. The cabin is close."

Mulder sighed. "No, I mean, this funk between—us?"

Scully remained silent. She didn't know the answer to that. But she sure hoped they would go back to normal. But then again, what is normal for them? And now that she had realized certain things, she wasn't so sure things would ever be the same again.

Mulder, I love you. And now, you will never know.

Another 20 minutes passed and the temperature was starting to dramatically drop. They were both feeling numb in their feet and were getting hungry and tired.

"We should be there soon." Scully spoke up.

"Do you not like Tracy, Scully? Be honest with me."

Dammit Mulder, why do you keep doing this to me?

"Mulder, can we not talk about this right now?" Scully answered bitterly.

But Mulder didn't know how to talk to Scully without bringing up Tracy. Tracy was the only subject he could think of to talk to Scully. Tracy was the person who knew his biggest secret, so he naturally kept bringing her up. Not realizing that it was tearing Scully apart. And Scully had absolutely no clue what Mulder was really trying to say.

"If you must know, I don't exactly know how I feel about Tracy, Mulder. I don't personally know her like you do. And why do you keep bringing this up?" Scully asked with extreme annoyance.

"I don't know. It seems like it's the only thing to talk about with you lately. The subject is connected to some things I've been wanting to talk to you about. So naturally, I guess I keep bringing it up so I can try to get to what I really wanna say." Mulder was not explaining this as well as he had hoped.

"Well, Mulder…what is it that you really wanna say?" Not that she really wanted to know. It was useless now. His answer was always the same. Tracy.

"I-I don't exactly know anymore, Scully. It's hard to say. And I don't want you to misunderstand me again."

Scully didn't want to misunderstand him either. But with the way these conversations kept swaying, she was pretty sure it was going to end in disappointment. He was in love with another woman, and it was tearing her apart. She wasn't even sure they could recover from this now.

"If you think it's going to upset me, then maybe you shouldn't say it at all, Mulder. I know what you're getting at. And it's okay, we'll get past it. No big deal. I'll move on and you'll move on."

What the hell? Mulder was completely crushed. Was Scully trying to say that she didn't want what he wanted? He was pretty positive she was trying to let him down gently. And if that's what she wanted, he had to respect it. Because he loved her. And nothing could ever change that.

"Then, I probably shouldn't say it, you're right. I'm sorry for keep bringing it up, Scully. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable, and I will respect your feelings."

God, another low blow to her heart. Ouch. Scully could feel the tears threatening to escape once again. She had to get away from him before she embarrassed herself. She quickly ran ahead of him and he let her. She could feel the hot tears now falling heavily down her cheeks and blurring her vision. How could she have been so stupid? She ignored her feelings all these years, and now it was too late?

Scully let out a soft sob and walked ahead as fast as her freezing numb feet could carry her. A few meters ahead was a small abandoned log cabin. Finally. Scully quickly dried her face and turned around to get Mulder.

"Here's the cabin!" She shouted.

Mulder caught up with her and noticed her red puffy eyes, but said nothing. They reached the cabin and each circled a side for any hidden keys or unlocked windows, but came back empty handed.

Mulder heavily sighed. "Damn. We might have to break one of the windows, or we'll freeze to death out here."

Scully nodded but then stopped in her tracks. "Wait, I might be able to pick the lock."

Mulder raised an eyebrow. "You know how?"

Scully smirked. "Army brat. My father taught me many years ago."

Mulder chuckled. "Well go ahead Miss Scully, do your thang."

Scully pulled two bobby pins out of her backpack and jiggled them in the lock for about 30 seconds until the lock finally clicked. She turned the door knob and the door slowly opened. They both walked into the cabin and scanned the room.

"Well, luckily we have some firewood here with a fireplace." Mulder said gratefully.

Scully opened some cupboards. "Yeah, there's some canned soups and bottles of water here in the kitchen. Just no running water or electricity."

"And there's a love seat and a bed over here with some dusty blankets, but it will do." Mulder added.

Scully sighed. "How long do you think we will be stuck here?"

"Hopefully only till tomorrow morning." Mulder scoffed.

Mulder scanned the cabin some more and opened some more drawers and cupboards. "Hey! Would you look at this, a bottle of wine?" He smirked at Scully and held the bottle up.

"Mmm. That'll keep us warm." Scully smirked back. "Oh, and there's some candles and matches over here."

Mulder looked at his watch. "Well it's a little after three. We might as well settle in for the evening, because we won't be going anywhere tonight."

**Author's Notes:**

_I ended this chapter earlier than I planned so that my previous readers could see my note at the top about the misunderstanding in the first chapter regarding Tracy. Once again, I was not trying to stereotype. Tracy is personally a feminine person, and her sexuality has nothing to do with her lifestyle preference. All woman are different._ _In the process of writing the third chapter now._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Thank you everyone for your continued reading, even after the misunderstanding in the first chapter with one single reader. Once again, It's impossible to add a lesbian character into a story and not offend someone in the world. Whether they are feminine, butch, or a little of both…people still find a reason to be offended. Tracy was supposed to be a small character that Scully thinks Mulder is with, not knowing she is gay. Yes, Tracy likes basketball and beer and doesn't wear short skirts and heels. But isn't that also stereotyping guys by saying I'm stereotyping lesbians based on solely that? Because not all straight guys like beer and basketball. Some gay guys like beer and basketball also. So I rest my case, and I hope that reader can look past that and enjoy the more important parts of the story. It's supposed to make people happy, not mad. Xoxo_

**6:30 PM**

Mulder awoke to a darker cabin. They must have dozed off. He could see his breath and hear the sound of the wind and snow slamming up against the cabin. He looked over to see Scully still asleep next to him. She looked so peaceful, so he sat there for a few minutes and quietly watched her breathe in and out, with an occasional whimper escaping her lips. If only he could taste those lips. But according to Scully, it's never going to happen.

Mulder tried to quietly shift his body without waking Scully.

"Muuulder?"

"Yes Scully?"

"Kiss me."

Mulder looked at her surprised. Her eyes were closed. She was still asleep. She was talking in her sleep, or dreaming. And she apparently wanted him to kiss her? Did he hear that correctly?

"Muulder, kiss me." Scully mumbled in her sleep again.

Mulder couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her secrete request. Maybe he could get away with kissing Scully in her sleep. Dare he even try? He thought about it for a moment and decided it wouldn't be a good idea.

"I love you." Scully mumbled in her sleep as one single tear slipped down her cheek.

Mulder was now extremely curious to know whom Scully was saying 'I love you' to in her dream and crying over. His chest felt heavy and he wished she was awake while saying these things. Screw it.

"Scully— "He whispered quietly. "I'm going to kiss you now." And so he bent down and placed an extremely soft kiss upon the side of her mouth. And followed by that was Scully's hand smacking him upside his head as she jerked awake.

"What are you doing?!" Scully groggily gasped puzzled and still half asleep.

"Oww. Umm, nothing. You were talking in your sleep." Mulder grabbed the side of his head and winced.

"Did I hit you? I'm sorry!" Scully sat up quickly and tried to peace everything together. "Wait…did you just kiss me? Or was I dreaming that?"

Busted. Mulder sat there for a long moment, desperately trying to come up with a good story, but failed miserably. "Umm, yes…I did. I'm sorry." He looked away ashamed.

Scully couldn't figure out if the feeling in her stomach was satisfaction or complete disgust. Why would he toy with her emotions like that? "Umm, why would you do that?" She asked bitterly and still slightly shocked.

"I-I don't know. Cuz you told me to?" Mulder was only making things worse. Shut up dude.

"I told you to?" Scully looked at him with a pale face and wide eyes.

"Umm, yeah. You were talking in your sleep, I guess." He said scratching his head.

"What else did I say?" She asked completely horrified.

Mulder paused for a moment. "Nothing." He looked away from her.

"Mulder, what else did I say?" She asked him firmly.

Mulder paused for another moment. "You—you said 'I love you', in your dream, I guess." Dammit Mulder. You just dug yourself a big hole. Might as well go jump in it and let her burry you alive.

Scully stood up quickly and covered her face with her hands. "OH MY GOD." She was mortified. "Oh my god."

Mulder stood up and reached for her arm, but she pulled away from him. "Scully, it's not a big deal— "

"I-I've got to open a window or something. I-I need some air." Scully paced and avoided eye contact.

Mulder sighed. "Okay." It was no use to keep talking about it. Scully was obviously upset with him…again.

Mulder placed some more firewood in the fireplace and stirred the ashes around. "Umm, it's getting dark. I'm going to light a candle and try to heat up some of that soup."

Scully nodded, completely distracted with opening the window and sticking her head out into the blizzard. There was definitely at least over a foot of snow on the ground now. She deeply inhaled and exhaled a few times and closed the window back up with the rusty crank. She didn't even want to turn around and look at Mulder right now.

Mulder stuck his hands in his pockets and shifted his feet back and forth. "Maybe we can open some of that wine?" He suggested, desperately trying to ease the tension between them.

"Yes, please." Scully cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

Mulder awkwardly walked over to the cupboards and pulled the unlabeled wine out of one. "Hmm. It must be homemade or something." What else can he possibly say to her now? That he wished she would just open up to him and tell him what's going on inside that pretty little head of hers? That she was driving him completely insane and he couldn't even think about work right now? Dammit Scully. He used his teeth to pull out the cork and found some plastic cups to pour the wine in. "Uhh, here. I think it's a merlot." He said handing her the cup, their fingers briefly brushing against one another.

Scully sucked in a deep breath and diverted her eyes to the fire. "Thanks." She wanted to just speak her mind, right there and now. But she knew it would cause even more awkwardness between them, and then she would have a really hard time working with him when they went back home. She took a sip of the wine. Not bad. She would definitely need more so that she could at least calm her nerves and make it through the night.

**30 minutes later**

Several candles were lit all over the cabin. Luckily the cans of soup were the easy open kind and Mulder was able to find a cast iron pot to cook the expired vegetable soup in over the fire. They had just finished the last bit of soup in their plastic bowls with plastic spoons that were also conveniently located in the cupboards. Also finishing the whole bottle of wine.

Scully felt warm and fuzzy now and her nerves were starting to relax. She was definitely thankful that someone left so much at the abandoned cabin, assuming it was actually abandoned from the looks of it. And she felt like she was calm enough now to sit down next to Mulder on the loveseat, but still as far away on the opposite side of it that she could get. They both looked at the fire crackle for several minutes in silence. But now that Scully was feeling relaxed, she was inwardly struggling with the words she wanted to get out into the open. And just as she opened her mouth to speak, Mulder spoke up first.

"I'm sorry, Scully." He turned his head to look at her, his eyes soft and full of sadness.

Now she was able to look him in the eyes and she could almost feel the intensity of what was inside him spilling out and soaking into her. And at that very moment, she realized she had never seen him look at her like that before. Or maybe she hadn't noticed it before this. And she knew she was hurting him, just because she was hurt. She was punishing him. And for some reason, she couldn't make it stop. She couldn't control herself, because she was also mad at herself. She was angry that she didn't realize her feelings sooner, and that she didn't speak up about it sooner. And she was feeling so much all at once that it was just too overwhelming for her to process. So, she did what she does best. She built a wall of ice around her heart. And now she didn't know how to break it. "Sorry for what, Mulder?" She replied flatly.

"Sorry for whatever I did to make you feel the way you do."

"It's not your fault." She sighed and looked back at the fire. She couldn't look at him now.

Mulder was so worn out with Scully's behavior lately, that he just didn't know if anything he said would make anything better at this point. She was obviously not going to tell him why she was acting the way she had been the past few weeks. And maybe it was time for him to just let it go. He hung his head and balled his hands into fists. "Scully, I thought I understood you all these years. But now I'm starting to realize that maybe I don't." He closed his eyes and sighed.

Scully sat there in silence. She just didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. She didn't want to feel the way she was feeling anymore. And she definitely didn't want to keep everything locked up inside her anymore

Mulder opened his eyes and looked up at her. She was definitely avoiding him, again. The wine was starting to give him more courage to speak his mind now. And he was done with this game they were playing. "Dammit Scully!" He shouted, causing Scully to jump.

Scully tensed up and closed her eyes. But she said nothing.

"Look at me! Dammit Scully, look at me!" He wasn't going to put up with this anymore. She was going to talk to him or he was going to get up and leave the cabin and go out into the blizzard and freeze to death.

Scully spun herself around to face him, her eyes filled with tears now. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was trying to speak, but she was frozen in fear.

Mulder grabbed her shoulders and gave her a firm shake. "Talk to me! Why won't you tell me what's wrong?! Why are you doing this to me?! What the hell did I do wrong?!" He growled.

Scully shoved his hands off her shoulders and jumped up onto her feet, throwing her hands up in the air. "You fell in love! And I can't handle it, okay?!" She shouted. Uh oh.

Mulders eyes widened in complete and utter shock. "What? That's what this is about? I-I don't understand why you are so upset about it? I should be the one that's upset. You shouldn't feel so bad about the way you feel, just because of what I feel. We can move past this." He was so confused. Why was SHE upset that he loved her and she didn't feel the same way? If anything, it would be a little awkward. But he didn't remember trying to make her feel bad about it or anything.

Scully pointed a finger at him. "YOU should be upset?! F*CK YOU MULDER!" She hissed, tears streaming down her face.

Mulder shot up off the loveseat like a rocket and hovered over Scully. "What the hell Scully?! Why are you being such a bitch?!" He was furious. She was acting completely insane.

Scully poked at Mulder's chest. "How dare you, you selfish bastard!" She sobbed.

Mulder threw his hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother? I try to tell you how I feel, and you won't even listen as my friend. You know I would never do that to you, Scully. You know I would still be there for you no matter what!"

"How can you even blame me for all of this?! I was your friend, and I did listen to you. I listened to you the past few days, and I kept my feelings inside. And then you just kept talking about it. You kept shoving it in my face. And now you are trying to tell me that I should just suck it up after I finally tell you what's wrong? Mulder, if you were really my friend, you wouldn't be treating me like a drama queen. You would respect my feelings and let me heal!"

Mulder grabbed Scully's wrist and firmly pulled her finger away from his chest. "What the hell are you talking about Scully?! You're not making any sense!"

"NO, it's you that is not making any sense! Let go of me Mulder!" She spat.

"I don't know why I even bothered trying to talk to you about this. Tracy thought it was a good idea to try to talk to you about how I feel. But now I'm regretting it." He let go of Scully's wrist.

Scully wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and backed away. "Yes, of course your girlfriend would tell you to do that." She said bitterly.

Mulder's heart skipped a beat. "Wait, what?" His GIRLFRIEND? "Girlfriend? You think—Tracy- "He was completely shocked.

Scully sniffled. "Yes, your girlfriend. You can go back and tell her you had your little talk with me, and that I won't be in the way of you two anymore." She blotted her face with her sleeve and looked at the ground.

It all made sense now. "You think Tracy is my girlfriend?" He was still in complete shock.

Scully looked up at him and crossed her arms.

"Well, isn't she? That's all you ever talk about anymore. And you're always with her on the weekends now." She said bitterly.

Mulder could feel the laughter building within him. "Scully…. Tracy is NOT my girlfriend." He smiled.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Soon to be girlfriend." Scully sighed.

Mulder busted out laughing. He couldn't even say anything. She thought he was in love with Tracy? "Scully— "

Scully glared at him. "Why are you laughing?" She was confused.

"Scully. I am not in love with Tracy." He chuckled.

Scully's stomach tightened and she plopped down onto the couch. "You—you're…not?" She stammered in shock.

Mulder smiled and shook his head. "Scully…Tracy is gay."

Scully froze. "What? She's a lesbian?" Her mouth opened wide in disbelief.

Mulder nodded and chuckled again. "Yes. Tracy is a lesbian."

Scully was now extremely embarrassed. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She gasped.

Mulder smirked and sat down next to her. "I thought you knew!" He shrugged.

"Well, she doesn't look like a lesbian." Scully covered her face completely mortified. Everything was making a lot more sense now. "OH MY GOD." She closed her eyes.

"And exactly how is a lesbian supposed to look?" Mulder laughed.

Scully stood back up and placed her hands on her head. "I don't know! Geeze. I—I just thought you two were together because you guys are always talking and hanging out lately." She explained sheepishly.

Mulder raised his arms in defense. "Because she was giving me advice…about you. I even tried several times to get you to hang out with us so she could get a feel for you. She's apparently very insightful." He shrugged and stood up again also.

"So…you're— "

"I'm in love with you, Scully." He smiled and stepped closer to her.

Scully suddenly felt extremely light headed. "Oh."

Mulder stepped even closer. "And, from your reaction…I'm guessing you feel the same way?" He grabbed her hand.

Scully nodded as tears welled up in her eyes again. "Yes Mulder. I am." A wave of relief washed over her and she smiled.

"I am so relieved." He chuckled.

Scully giggled. "Oh Mulder, I'm so sorry." She sniffled and gently placed her other hand on the side of his face. "I'm so embarrassed." She blushed.

Mulder reached up with his other hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I assumed you already knew about Tracy."

"And I'm sorry I assumed about Tracy also." Scully replied.

They stood there looking at each other for a long moment.

"Scully? How long have you felt this way?" He asked curiously.

Scully thought about it for a moment. "I think I always have. But I didn't realize it until Tracy came along and I thought you two were together. I-I guess I realized then that I couldn't bear the thought of you loving someone else." She titled her head to one side slightly. "How about you?"

"Well— "He sighed. "From the very moment you walked into my office six years ago, I knew." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep."

They stood there for a long moment just staring at each other again. Until Mulder unexpectedly grabbed Scully by the waist with one hand and forcefully pulled her to him so that her stomach was pressed against his hip. Mulder looked down at her with a serious expression on his face, both of them breathing heavily. "Scully…I'm not going to assume or even ask this time. I'm just going to do it anyway."

Scully looked up at him with a flushed face and her mouth slightly open. "Okay." She inhaled deeply.

Mulder placed his other hand behind her head and slowly started to pull her face closer to his as he lowered his closer to hers. "I'm going to kiss you." He whispered.

To be continued…

**Author's Notes:**

_Don't worry, I'm working on the fourth chapter right this minute! FYI, this story was a poll winner. Every situation was hand-picked by my readers. And if you don't particularly like this certain story, you are more than welcome to suggest other Mulder and Scully scenarios that I will gladly take into consideration._ _Each story I write is completely different from the last. Love you all, even my haters. ;) I really do appreciate the reviews and constructive criticism. Just please be nice and respectful._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unspoken Words**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

_I hope my readers are liking it so far. Now that I am starting to get the hang of things again, you can expect my next stories to be longer and better than these last two. And I have to say, I am ecstatic to be writing again after a decade of doing other things that didn't make me happy. I might just make my next one using all my own scenarios this time. We will see. ;) Anyways, I know there are not many fanfics on the X-Files these days like there used to be 10 years ago. But since they came out with a tenth season in January, I thought it was a good idea to bring it all back into existence! Granted (spoilers), Chris Carter went in a whole different direction with Mulder and Scully in the tenth season, and I know everyone was slightly disappointed. But he has hinted to another season or movie next year, so maybe things will turn back around?_

**P.S. Viewer discretion is advised with this chapter for some sexual content. And I added some lyrics as background music to match the mood of the moment. Definitely a sexy chapter. ;)**

_Don't need permission_

_Made my decision to test my limits_

_'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

_Start what I finished_

_Don't need no hold up_

_Taking control of this kind of moment_

_I'm locked and loaded_

_Completely focused, my mind is open_

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

_Don't ya stop, boy_

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't'_

_-Ariana Grande-Dangerous Woman_

**Continued…**

They stood there for a long moment just staring at each other again. Until Mulder unexpectedly grabbed Scully by the waist with one hand and forcefully pulled her to him so that her stomach was pressed against his hip. Mulder looked down at her with a serious expression on his face, both of them breathing heavily. "Scully…I'm not going to assume or even ask this time. I'm just going to do it anyway."

Scully looked up at him with a flushed face and her mouth slightly open. "Okay." She inhaled deeply.

Mulder placed his other hand behind her head and slowly started to pull her face closer to his as he lowered his closer to hers. "I'm going to kiss you." He whispered. And with that, his lips gently brushed up against hers, releasing a low groan from his throat.

Scully melted in Mulder's arms as he deepened the kiss. All of the ice around her heart was slowly melting away, and her mind was racing. He definitely made her feel like a dangerous woman right now. And she wasn't sure she would be able to stand on her own two feet if he were to let go of her right now.

Mulder pulled Scully as close to him as possible, as if they were trying to blend their two bodies into one. And what was that he was smelling? Oh yes. The arousal of a woman. Uh oh. His pants were starting to feel a bit tighter than usual as their gentle make-out session gradually turned into a heated crime of passion and hip grinding. He had waited so long for this moment, and now that it was happening, he wasn't sure he could stop himself if they kept going for much longer.

Scully pulled her open mouth away just enough to catch her breath, her lips still lightly touching Mulder's. She breathed into his mouth as they stayed like that for a long moment, open mouths still lightly touching. Ohhh my, Scully could feel Mulder's hard-on firmly pressed up against her center. Were they going to continue this right now? She suddenly felt extremely nervous with anticipation.

"Mulder— "She gasped into his mouth.

"Yes, my love?" He whispered into hers.

Scully gently pulled away and sheepishly looked down at the area in-between his hips. "Are we-"She cleared her throat and giggled.

Mulder devilishly smirked at Scully and leaned in towards her right ear. "That all depends on you." He whispered, sending shivers down her spine. He had always dreamt that their first time would either be at his place or Scully's. And even though the whole stranded in a cabin thing was extremely romantic, he could tell that Scully was a bit hesitant.

Scully stood there for a moment, pondering on the thought of their first time being in a cabin. They had only just admitted their love for each other 20 minutes ago, after six whole years. And now they were getting ready to make love for the very first time, in a dusty abandoned cabin at that. She sighed and looked up at him.

Mulder chuckled. "Yeah, I completely agree. There's no rush, babe. We can wait till we get home." Even though she actually didn't say it, he knew what that look meant. They were both still in shock over the day's events. And patience was something they were very good at practicing.

Scully sighed and kissed Mulder one more time, gently nibbling on his bottom lip. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you more." He smirked and firmly grabbed her butt.

"Hey now!" She squeaked.

Mulder let go of her and walked over to the fireplace to add some more firewood. "It's starting to get dark and very cold in here."

Scully walked over to the window and peeked out. "Yeah, the weather is definitely getting worse out there. I can't see a thing. What time is it?" She shivered and rubbed her hands together.

Mulder glanced at his watch. "Almost nine. We should try to see if we can get any signal on our cellphones, although I doubt it, since we couldn't earlier." He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and turned it on briefly. "Ummm, nope. No signal. I guess we're out of luck tonight." Although, he was silently thanking God that they did get stranded, since it brought about a wonderful change of events.

Scully sighed. "Well, we should be safe in here tonight. We can try to find the trail in the morning when everything has calmed down out there."

"It's starting to feel like this was a wasted trip after all. We never even found anything." Mulder sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It wasn't a complete waste." Scully's eyes gleamed at Mulder.

Mulder smiled. "No, it wasn't." He lavishly looked Scully up and down. "Maybe we should get some sleep. Share the bed, maybe?" He raised an eyebrow.

Scully sighed contently and nodded. "As long as we actually sleep." She smirked at him and crossed her arms.

Mulder walked over to the twin size bed and poked it. "Ooh, this mattress is terribly stiff."

"And probably full of bugs." Scully added and grimaced.

"Well, we'll just have to use one of those dusty blankets in the cupboard to cover it. Better than nothing." Mulder shrugged.

Scully grabbed two blankets out of one of the cupboards and shook them violently. "Ick." She sneezed and coughed.

Mulder chuckled and wiped off the plastic mattress with his sleeve. "Here, hand me the blankets." He motioned to her with his hand.

Scully tossed the blankets to him and he spread one out on top of the mattress and placed the other one at the end of the bed. He then grabbed their top coats and bunched them up like pillows and placed them at the head of the mattress. "Alright, there we go." He plopped down on the bed and patted the space next to him. "Join me?" He winked.

"Oh yes, of course." Scully chuckled and laid down next to Mulder with her head on his arm.

Mulder spooned Scully and pulled the blanket up on top of them. He wrapped one arm around her and nuzzled his face into her hair. "You smell good."

Scully giggled. "Mulder, you're tickling me."

"Oh, ticklish, are we?" He placed a wet kiss on the back of her neck as she squirmed.

"Muuulder." She whined, but she was secretly enjoying it.

Mulder was trying really hard to keep the parts of his body that were under his waist and over his knees a few inches away from Scully's butt. God forbid she wake up to his hard-on pressed up against her cheeks. And even just lying in the bed together was slightly arousing him. He had never been this close to her before, knowing the things he knew now. Dammit.

They both laid there for a long moment with their eyes open, listening to the wind whooshing and the sound of tree branches falling in the forest. Slowly the sounds lulled them both to sleep.

**Two hours later**

Scully had dosed off for a while but unfortunately was having a hard time getting comfortable on the thin plastic mattress, no matter how comfortable she was with Mulder's warm body pressed up against hers. She laid there for a few minutes pondering the previous day's events and how quickly something bad turned into something good. She smiled at the thought and held her breath as she felt Mulder's hand tighten around her stomach. But after a few seconds she figured he was still asleep when he did not move and she relaxed against him.

Except for Mulder was not still asleep and was holding his breath as well. He hoped to God that Scully was still sleeping as he realized that it just wasn't possible for them to lay together like this without his body physically turning against his mind. Dammit. And with all his might he tried to slowly shift his hips but that just made things worse. Cool it little man!

Scully's eyes popped back open as she felt Mulder's erection against her ass. Oh my god. She bit her lip and tensed up. Even though things were different with them now, she didn't want Mulder to feel embarrassed about things that happened in his sleep. Especially since they hadn't reached that point in their relationship yet. They both didn't need any more things being left unsaid, ignored, and miscommunicated.

Mulder inwardly kicked himself as he felt his body betraying him even more so. This was so not how he had planned for all of this to go. They weren't to this stage yet, and he didn't want to rush things or make Scully feel uncomfortable in any way. He wanted things to be perfect for her.

Scully wanted things to happen right this very second. Why the hell had she agreed to wait? Yeah, everything had changed so quickly. And just a few hours ago she was heartbroken and feeling unloved. But now things were exactly what she wanted them to be, and she had waited six years too long to wait another minute. So, she slowly backed herself up into Mulder as much as she could and waited for his reaction.

Mulder sucked in a sharp breath as he felt Scully leaning into him. Okay, she had to be awake, right? There was only one way to find out. So, he slowly brushed his lips up against her ear and breathed heavily into it.

Yep, he was definitely awake. Scully gasped and gave him better access to her neck by tilting her head slightly, her heart racing a thousand miles a minute. This was it. It was happening for the first time ever. Her best friend and partner for the past six years was going to cross a boundary they had never even thought about crossing before. Well, they probably had thought about it, but never dared speak of it. She felt like a sixteen-year-old girl in love for the first time. And come to think of it, never in her thirty-one years did she ever feel this strongly about someone or something.

Yep, she was definitely awake. Mulder smiled and gently pressed his lips to her neck. Slowly, he placed little kisses up and down her skin, feeling her body shiver against him. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt her breathing quicken. It was so damn sexy. And at this point, he didn't even care about pleasuring himself. Her reactions alone were enough to fulfill all of his needs. No words were spoken between them. It was definitely a situation that did not require speaking.

Scully's whole body tingled as Mulder's hand probed her body, slowly running his fingertips up and down her stomach ever so gently. Oh my god, she had never felt anything like it before. She gasped as he slid his hand underneath her sweater and up to her breasts, so slowly that she almost couldn't handle it. All of her senses heightened to the point that it was almost overwhelming, and she was pretty sure she could get off on just that if he kept going. Facing away from him as he explored her body was actually pretty passionate.

Mulder kept his hands on Scully's breasts, gently kneading them and running his fingertips across the fabric of her bra over her nipples for only a brief second each time. With every gentle squeeze of his hand came a whimper from her mouth. He gave one breast a tight squeeze followed by a soft groan when Scully decided to thrust her ass into his crotch unexpectedly. Oh my gawd, Scully. You are a dangerous woman, he thought to himself.

Scully devilishly smiled at the reaction of her backside thrusting against Mulder's center as he gently sunk his teeth into her shoulder and softly groaned. She had to admit, she was very surprised that he didn't completely attack her after her little stunt. He was actually turning her on even more than any man ever had because of his patience. And she was inwardly battling with the urge to just attack him herself. So, she reached back and squeezed the side of his leg, silently urging him to speed things up, before they both exploded.

Mulder got the hint and roughly ran the palm of his hands down her stomach, stopping at her panty line. With one hand, he impressively unbuttoned her pants quickly, and then slipped his hand slowly underneath her panties, stopping at her soft curls. He shivered as he instantly felt the warm moisture.

Scully grabbed a fistful of Mulder's shirt and titled her head back as his fingers slowly pried their way between her legs. And at that very moment, she couldn't even remember where they were, and it didn't even matter. She whimpered rather loudly as his fingers rubbed her little bundle of nerves in slow circular motions.

Mulder bit his lip as he felt Scully's hips gently thrusting against him, his erection throbbing and twitching. He briefly slipped one finger inside of her and softly moaned as she let out the sexiest noise he had ever heard. He couldn't even compare the sound to anything he had ever heard before. But it was amazing.

Scully couldn't take it anymore. She had to have him inside of her right this very minute. She wanted to have his bare skin on her bare skin. She needed his lips on her lips. So, she aggressively turned her body towards him onto her back.

Mulder smirked and his eyes darkened as he stared intensely into Scully's eyes. Her face flushed and her mouth slightly opened. He repositioned himself so that half his body was on top of her at an angle with a hand on each side of her shoulders and one leg tucked in between her legs. He then placed a thumb on her bottom lip and lightly rubbed it.

Scully stared at Mulder for a long moment, still no words exchanged between them. She then reached up and aggressively pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Her tongue lightly exploring his mouth, and then her teeth gently nibbling on his bottom lip.

Mulder held himself up with one elbow and tangled the other hand in Scully's hair, as they both roughly tasted each other. His erection poked and rubbed up against her thigh.

Scully reached in between them and quickly unbuttoned Mulder's pants and slid her hand down into his boxers. Mulder held his breath as she slowly ran her hand up and down his firm length. And without anyone discussion about it, they both pulled each other pants and shirts off as quickly and as clumsily as they possibly could, still under the blanket surprisingly.

Mulder paused for a moment and studied Scully's gleaming naked body. He had always known she was gorgeous, but actually seeing her like this was absolutely wonderful. She wasn't like other women. There was something about her that no other woman could possibly ever live up to. She was Dana Scully. His Dana Scully. His one and only.

Scully's chest heaved up and down as her eyes and fingers explored Mulder's toned body. He was beautiful…and extremely gifted. And he was making love to her. Not any other woman, but her. She just couldn't believe it. It was completely different from any dream she had ever had of him. Not that she had wet dreams about him, or anything…ahem.

Mulder groaned as he slowly glided himself into Scully's warm center, pausing for a brief moment as her walls tightly gripped and contracted around him. My gawd Scully. A perfect fit.

Scully immediately started thrusting her pelvis up into Mulder without any hesitation or thought about it. All of this agonizingly slow foreplay was definitely working its magic, but her patience was quickly wearing thin. She was already feeling the pressure building inside of her as Mulder matched her thrusts. And that was actually quite rare for her to be feeling so much so quickly from just penetration alone.

Mulder's slow thrusts turned into quick pumps as he began to feel his body tense up. He glanced at Scully, noticing she was very close to the edge as well. So, he opened her legs wider and thrusted deeper into her while gently tugging and rolling a nipple with his thumb and forefinger. And with that, he felt Scully stiffen and violently contract underneath of him, her eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. That finally brought him over the edge as he bucked and spilled into her. Both of them twitched and trembled as they both slowly regained consciousness.

Scully's eyes teared up as Mulder placed a kiss upon her nose, words still unspoken, eyes saying it all. And they both laid tangled in each other's arms as their heavy breathing returned to normal and then eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A few hours later**

Mulder woke to the sound of Scully whimpering and thrashing about next to him. He turned to see Scully drenched in sweat and moaning in her sleep. "Scully? You okay?" But she didn't wake up or answer, so he gently shook her. "Scully. Dana. SCULLY. Wake up." But her eyes remained closed as she mumbled something that he couldn't quite make out. So he quickly sat up and pulled the blanket off of her. It was still dark so he leaned in to get a better look. "Oh my god." Her skin was a deep red and hot to the touch, just like the dead woman they observed the day before. "Scully, baby, wake up." He pleaded.

Scully finally opened her eyes slightly and whimpered. "M-Mulder." She whispered, hardly audible. "I-I don't feel well." She moaned, her eyes closing again.

Mulder pulled her into his arms and pulled her drenched hair from her face. "Oh my god, Scully. You have whatever that woman had. We need to get you out of here right now." Mulder panicked, and held Scully close to his chest. His whole world was suddenly crashing down around him. And he knew if he didn't get Scully help right now, he would be bringing her home in a coffin.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Author's Note:** _

_Yes, I decided at the last minute to add a plot twist at the end of this chapter. I just didn't feel like the story was over yet and that more could definitely be added, since I was feeling inspired. I hope you liked it so far! Thank you so much for reading, and I only wish I had more time during the day to write! I will update as frequently as I can. See ya soon!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Obstacles**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

_Sorry that this chapter took longer than the others. I had other priorities to take care of and this gem was more difficult to write. But thank you so much to all my readers that almost instantly sent me positive feedback after Chapter 4! I'm not exactly sure where I'm going to go with this story, so we will just go with the flow. And whatever Scully contracted is most likely going to be some new mutant disease that I made up, since my researching resulted in a dead end. Who knows, it could be something real somewhere in the world at some time in this lifetime? But hopefully not! Sci-Fi was added in at the last minute. Enjoy!_

**Continued…**

_Scully tried to wake up, but she couldn't. She was stuck in this dream, and everything around her seemed so far away. She tried to run towards Mulder's voice, but it seemed like she just couldn't reach him. He was_ standing _there, almost out of sight. And he was screaming, Scully! Scully!" But he didn't seem to notice that she was calling him also. She kept running and running. "Mulder! Mulder! I'm right here! I'm coming!" And then Mulder was gone. And everything was getting darker and colder around her. Why couldn't she wake up? Why couldn't Mulder hear or see her? What is happening to her?_

Mulder had been holding Scully in his arms for several minutes, trying to keep her alert. But she just kept drifting in and out of consciousness, her eyes slightly opening, and then rolling back into her head. Her skin was extremely hot to the touch and as red as a severe sunburn. Mulder was not going to lose Scully, again. He had almost lost her three times already. He couldn't help but think that something was trying to take Scully from him, over and over again. He had to get her out of this cabin, and he silently thanked god that the sun was starting to come up and that most of the snow storm had subsided. He gently laid Scully back down on the mattress and paced the room. Being stranded was the least of their worries, and he knew he couldn't carry Scully in all of that snow, all the way back to town. He knew he was going to have to leave her there and go find help, and the thought made him sick to his stomach.

He sighed and leaned over Scully. "Scully, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to go find help. I really don't want to leave you here, but you'll have a better chance in here with the warmth. I promise I will be back as soon as possible. So, if you can hear me at all, I am going to find help." His eyes filled with tears and he choked back a sob, gently stroking Scully's drenched hair. "Scully, please don't leave me. Please-"He broke down and sobbed loudly, burying his face into her neck. "Please—don't give up."

And without another thought about it, he quickly put his top coat on and headed for the door. Unlocking it, he took a deep breath and aggressively pushed the door open. It took him a few tries to push the foot of snow out of the way, and he almost panicked when he couldn't get it open at first. But it finally opened enough for him to squeeze out into the cold breezy snow flurries.

Everything was white and Mulder had no idea if he was even going in the right direction. The only thing he could remember was where some of the trees were a few meters away from the cabin. He struggled through the deep snow for what seemed like 30 long grueling minutes, until he heard something in the distance. What was it? It was a faint humming noise, almost like a vehicle. Wait…a vehicle?! Could people possibly be on the trail? He plowed through the snow as quickly as he could, stopping briefly to listen for the sound again. It was definitely getting closer and he could now hear faint voices shouting.

Mulder waved his arms frantically and shouted. "Hey! Over here! I need help!" As two snowmobiles came into sight, his heart began to race. As the vehicles got closer, he realized it was Officer Rider and another younger officer approaching. "Officer Rider! Over here!" He felt instant relief mixed with the sickening feeling in his stomach that he had since he left the cabin.

The two officer's snowmobiles came to a halt as Rider recognized Mulder's face. "Hey! Agent Mulder! We've been looking for you!" Rider smiled.

Mulder paused to catch his breath. "Officer Rider, we need your help. Something's wrong with Scully."

"What? What happened? Where is she?" Rider asked concerned.

"She's at a cabin about a mile and a half up the trail. We got stranded there last night when the blizzard hit."

"Oh yeah, the Oliver's old cabin. That's what we figured, and is why we sent out looking for you early this morning, when you guys never showed up or called in last night." Rider replied.

Mulder gasped for air and bent over, placing his hands on his knees. "Thank you so much. Scully is sick. She has whatever all those other people have."

"Oh boy. Well, we discovered something else this morning." Rider added.

"What? What is it?" Mulder asked concerned.

"My old high school friend Dr. Todd Lindon is at the lab and seems to have a theory. Let's get agent Scully first, and I'll call for help. We will take her to him, he might know how to help her. Hop on." Rider continued.

Mulder nodded and jumped onto the back of Officer Rider's snowmobile, and they sped off onto the trail towards the cabin. A few minutes later they reached the cabin and Mulder ran in to check on Scully. He prayed she was okay, and he was extremely relieved to find that she wasn't any worse than she was 40 minutes ago. But she was still unconscious and drenched in sweat.

Every minute that passed seemed to come and go in agonizingly slow motion for Mulder. He hoped they could get them in time and help Scully before she ended up like the other 13 victims. He had no idea how much time went by as the rescue helicopter finally arrived and swooped down outside of the cabin. Everything around him was a blur as he watched people come in and carry Scully away into the helicopter. And every moment ticked by slowly as he followed the people out of the cabin in a daze. With Scully on the verge of death, his whole world was spinning off its axle, and his sanity was quickly diminishing. He looked back at the cabin one last time, remembering the wonderful moment they had shared shortly before this unexpected catastrophe.

_Scully panicked as she looked down at herself in a hospital bed, wires hooked to her, and Mulder sitting next to her. "Mulder! I'm right here! Mulder!" She cried out. But he couldn't hear her and he couldn't see her. What was going on? Was she dead? She could hear Mulder mumbling something, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Mulder sobbed as he sat next to her in a quarantined room surrounded in plastic. And then everything went black._

**30 minutes later**

Mulder sat there watching Scully's life slowly slip away from him, as he held her hand. He didn't want to let go of her until he knew she was okay. All he knew was that she was in a coma and he was impatiently waiting for Dr. Todd Lindon to show up. Just as he was thinking about it, he heard a knock at the door.

"Agent Mulder?" Rider walked in with a tall thin man.

Mulder stood up anxiously and nodded.

"This is Doctor Todd Lindon." Rider introduced.

Doctor Lindon shook Mulder's hand.

"Hi. Officer Rider said you discovered something?" Mulder asked hopeful.

"Ah, yes. Our toxicology reports came back on all of the victims, and it seems that there were some unknown bacteria in all of these people's systems. Nothing I've ever seen before in my life." Lindon replied.

"Oh, and get this, each victim was also visiting from out of town." Rider added.

"What does that mean? Mulder asked confused.

Lindon and Rider looked at each other for a brief moment.

"We discovered last night that the very first victim's identity is unknown, not even a matching fingerprint or anything. We think he was the first to have this unknown disease. Some locals had reported some strange behavior from this guy a few days prior to all of the deaths. Apparently, he was telling people he was abducted by aliens and that they infected him with some mutant bacteria from another planet as an experiment." Rider rolled his eyes.

Mulders eyes widened. "What?" This was definitely an X-File, he was right.

"Yeah, just a bunch of mumbo jumbo if you ask me." Rider huffed.

"I don't know if this means anything, but they all had the same blood type, Type AB." Lindon added.

"So, you think there might be a connection?" Mulder asked intrigued.

"There could be. All we know is that these bacteria cannot survive in the cold, so it searches for a warmer climate-"Lindon continued.

"Like a human body." Mulder added.

"That's what Todd thinks." Rider nodded.

"Please tell me you found a way to stop it." Mulder pleaded.

Lindon sighed. "Well, I believe that the bacteria are only looking for a live body. But once the person dies, the bacteria begin to search for another inhabitant, and apparently they only search for certain blood types to inhabit in."

"That's not exactly good news." Mulder sighed

"No, I'm afraid not. These bacteria seem to be elevating these people's body temperatures so that they can multiply and spread through the blood. I think they are trying to mutate. Which is why the skin turns red and the body begins to overheat. But it seems that it can only live in one body at a time." Lindon replied.

"There has to be a way to stop this." Mulder pleaded.

"Well, I tried to inject plasma from a different blood type into an infected body to see what happened, and the bacteria did die. But, I don't know if it would work on a living infected body. Mixing two different blood types like Type A or Type B with Type AB could potentially kill agent Scully anyways." Lindon looked at Mulder with sympathy. "So, the safest type would be Type O, if I were to try to attempt it."

Mulder nodded. "Do it. You can use me. My blood type is Type O."

"Are you sure?" Rider asked with concern.

"Yes. If you say that this might be the only way to help Scully, then do it. Either way, she's dying, and I can't just sit here and do nothing. I don't even know how much time she has left." Mulder lowered his head and closed his eyes.

Rider placed his hand on Mulder's shoulder sympathetically. "Luckily, you were with agent Scully when she contracted this. All of the other victims were alone at their time of death. And we are assuming that they died within 12 hours, and that they all were unconscious for a long period as well. And so far, no one else has contracted this." Rider tried to reassure Mulder.

Mulder sat back down and placed his face in his hands. "It has to work. It has to."

"Alright, well, I will need everyone to clear the room so I can get everything ready." Lindon replied.

Mulder stood up and kissed Scully on the forehead. "This is going to work, Scully. You're going to be okay."

**30 minutes later**

Mulder anxiously paced back and forth in the waiting room, talking to Assistant Director Skinner on his cell phone.

"Yes sir. They are trying it out right now." Mulder sighed.

"Alright, agent Mulder. Please keep me updated if anything changes." Skinner sighed as well on the other end.

Mulder paused for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Agent Mulder, she will be okay." Skinner insisted.

Mulder inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Yeah, um, I sure hope so. I—I'll talk to you soon." And he hung up the phone.

Just then Doctor Lindon walked into the room and Mulder perked up.

"Well agent Mulder, we injected your plasma into agent Scully." Lindon explained.

"And?" Mulder held his breath.

"Well, so far her body hasn't rejected it, and there has been some improvement. Her body temperature went from 105.3 to 101.6. And her skin isn't as bad, but she is still unconscious, even though the bacteria is now dead inside of her body. I just can't tell yet. The disease could have permanently affected her while it was in her body." Lindon sighed.

"Thank you, Doctor Lindon. Can I see her now?" Mulder looked like a lost puppy, his eyes full of sadness.

"Yes. And we will routinely check on her." Lindon forced a smile and walked away.

Mulder quickly walked into Scully's hospital room and paused in the doorway. He looked down at her motionless body lying there, and it instantly brought back memories of him seeing her like that when she was abducted and when she had cancer. He didn't want to lose her this time, and he couldn't help but think that this was all of his fault. He kept putting her in these dangerous situations. And if she did wake up from this, he swore he'd give up the X-Files for good. It just wasn't worth it anymore. He and Scully were now together, and that's all that really mattered to him now.

Mulder sat down next to Scully and grabbed her hand. "Scully, I've been thinking-"He choked back a sob and laid his head down onto her chest, listening to her heart beating slowly. Tears streamed down his face as he placed a hand on her stomach. "If you can hear me Scully, I'm giving up the X-Files. I can't keep putting you in danger, and it's all my fault that this happened to you. I—I insisted that we come here, even though you didn't want to. And for that, I am truly sorry."

_Scully stood there in complete darkness, desperately searching for a way out. She could hear Mulder's voice faintly, but did not see him anywhere. "Mulder!" She screamed. Then all of a sudden she saw a light, so she walked towards that light. And as she got closer, she could hear Mulder's voice getting closer. "If you can hear me Scully, I'm giving up the X-Files. I can't keep putting you in danger, and it's all my fault this happened to you. I—I insisted that we come here, even though you didn't want to. And for that, I am truly sorry." Mulder said to her motionless body. She kept walking towards the light, as everything around her became clearer._

"Mulder?" Scully slowly opened her eyes and struggled to focus.

Mulder jumped up with excitement. "Scully!" He smiled.

Scully slowly blinked at Mulder. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Scully." Mulder smiled and gently stroked Scully's head.

"I don't remember anything." Scully looked up at Mulder puzzled.

"What do you remember?" Mulder asked gently.

"I—I was in a cabin, with you. And-"Scully paused and pondered for a long moment. "I think we got stranded there, on a case."

"Is that all you remember?" Mulder held his breath.

Scully thought for a moment. "Umm, yes. That's all I can remember. I think I was also dreaming earlier. I could see and hear you, but I couldn't get to you." Scully explained groggily.

"You—you don't remember what happened after we got stranded at the cabin?" Mulder's stomach tightened.

Scully shook her head. "No. All I remember is getting stranded in a blizzard. Why? What else happened?"

Shit. You have got to be kidding me! Scully doesn't remember what happened between us?! "Shit." Mulder mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Scully looked up at him, confused.

Mulder's heart sank. She didn't remember. She doesn't know what happened with them. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Oh, uh, nothing. We will talk about it later." Mulder frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Scully couldn't help but think that Mulder was hiding something from her. He was acting really strange, almost disappointed. But she was just extremely too weak to even worry about it right now.

Mulder had hoped that when Scully woke up, that he could kiss her and hold her and tell her how much he loved her. But, Scully couldn't remember anything. It was like they were back at ground zero. Dammit.

Just then Doctor Lindon walked into the room. "You're awake! That's great!" He gleamed.

Mulder forced a smile, but Scully knew something was wrong.

"How are you feeling, Dana?" Lindon flashed Scully a warm smile.

"I'm okay, just really tired." Scully gave a weak smile.

"Umm, is it normal for her to lose some of her memory?" Mulder asked anxiously.

"Yes, it is always possible to lose a small portion of your memory when awaking from a coma. But, it is usually only minuet things that took place right before. And patients do usually get all of their memory back over time." Lindon reassured them.

Mulder sighed. He sure hoped that it was a minuet problem. And now he had a new problem on his hands. He was just going to have to wait it out, and hope that Scully eventually remembers everything.

**24 hours later**

Mulder and Scully arrived back home at Scully's apartment the next morning, deciding to take the week off of work to recuperate. Mulder decided to stay with Scully at her place for a few days just to make sure she was okay. Plus, he also hoped she would eventually remember everything if he stayed close to her constantly. It was definitely going to be weird like nothing happened when so much had happened.

Scully could tell that something was bothering Mulder. And she couldn't help but think that maybe she was supposed to remember something. But her memory was so foggy that she could hardly remember what happened even two weeks ago.

Mulder got Scully situated in her apartment and brought some of his personal belongings over that afternoon. He had the whole week planned out for the both of them, attending to Scully's every need.

"Mulder, you don't have to stay here with me. I'm fine." Scully insisted, sipping chamomile tea on her couch.

Mulder sat on the other end, watching TV. "Scully, I want to make sure you have everything you need. You almost died. And plus I don't mind doing it." He tried hard to act normal.

Scully sighed and observed Mulder. "Mulder—I can't help but get the impression that something is bothering you."

Mulder shifted in his seat and kept his eyes on the TV. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's just jetlag. It will pass." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

Scully raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Alright, if you say so."

Mulder wanted so badly to hold her in his arms. Tracy even insisted that he just bring up what happened, but he had no clue how much she had remembered. Besides, it would probably make things really awkward if he told Scully something so intimate that she didn't remember doing. He was definitely completely fed up with all of these obstacles that life kept throwing his way lately.

Scully yawned. "Mulder, I'm going to try to get some sleep. I'm still really tired."

"Alright." He replied softly. "Do you need anything?" Mulder looked at her with longing in his eyes. He longed for her memory to come back. This was so not fair.

Scully stood up and folded her blanket. "No, I think I'm good. I will see you in the morning. Thank you, Mulder." She smiled warmly.

Mulder couldn't even look Scully in the eye now. He felt a little ashamed to be keeping things from Scully, but it was the right thing to do for now. He waited six years for her to come around, so he would just have to wait a little bit longer. He already knew how she felt now. It was just up to her mind, now.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**Author's Note:** _

_Yes, I know! I added another obstacle! I did not feel that this chapter was as well put together as my last four. It was just really difficult to write, and I had to constantly stop and change things. I may have bit off more than I could chew…haha. But I promise this next chapter will have more action! Thanks for your continued reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: New Beginnings**

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

_This chapter should be more fun for me to write like chapter three! Thanks to all my readers for sticking around! Your reviews help me to keep improving. I greatly appreciate your support! And I will definitely add in all of your suggestions._ _The lyrics are Distance by Christin Perri. I felt that they fit perfectly for this chapter._

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you'll understand_

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

_How long 'til we call this love, love, love?_

Scully tossed and turned all night, having the same recurring dream about being stuck in a cabin with Mulder. And she wasn't sure if they were memories or just dreams. Moments of her and Mulder yelling at each other flashed by as she slept. But the dreams always ended the same, with her calling out for Mulder as he sat next to her body, crying. And every time she woke up and went back to sleep, something new was added to the dream. And just as Mulder said, "Scully, I'm going to kiss you now", she woke up. What did that even mean?

That next morning Scully walked in to see Mulder sitting at the kitchen table with eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice, and coffee with two plates and two cups. She smiled and sat down next to Mulder.

"Good morning sleepy head." Mulder briefly eyed her up and down. God, she was so sexy in the mornings. But he couldn't tell her, not until she remembered.

"Good morning. What's all this?" Scully raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know what you'd want, so I made options." Mulder proudly displayed his breakfast of champions.

"Ah, I see. You didn't have to do all of that. But, thank you kindly." Scully smiled warmly.

"I also took the liberty of cleaning up my mess." Mulder winked.

Scully smiled and stared at Mulder for a long moment.

"What?" Mulder eyed her from an angle sheepishly.

"Nothing. I just had some weird dreams last night." Scully shook the thought from her head.

"Oh?" Mulder perked up.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Just a dream." Scully stared at her hands.

"A memory, perhaps?" Mulder took a shot in the dark.

"I don't know. It was just bits and pieces of being at the cabin and the hospital. Not really much of a memory." Scully shrugged and took a bite of toast.

Mulder frowned and sighed. "Oh."

Scully eyed Mulder suspiciously. "Mulder."

"Yeah?" He took a swig of coffee, deep in thought.

"Is there something that I should know?" Scully eyed Mulder intensely.

"Nope." He looked away like a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"Uh-huh." Scully crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair.

Mulder awkwardly looked at his watch and stood up. "Finish eating so we can go." He placed his cup and plate in the sink.

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Go where?" She looked at the back of him, puzzled.

"It's a surprise." Mulder turned around and smirked, leaning up against the counter.

"Oh really?" Scully looked Mulder up and down for a long moment. She didn't know what Mulder was up to, but she decided she was just going to go with it. He was extremely adorable in his pajamas, so she had a hard time saying no to him right now.

**45 minutes later**

Scully showered first and got dressed while she was waiting for Mulder to shower. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to Mulder humming in the bathroom. Suddenly an image of Mulder naked flashed through her head. She had absolutely no idea where it came from, considering she was pretty sure she had never seen Mulder naked before, at least not purposefully.

Just then, Mulder walked out of her bathroom butt naked, which caused Scully to gasp and fall back over the bed. "Mulder!" She covered her mouth.

"What?" Mulder looked at Scully completely clueless. That was until he quickly remembered that Scully doesn't remember them making love, so of course he shouldn't be naked right now. Idiot! Mulder inwardly kicked himself and covered his crotch. "Sorry! I wasn't thinking." He ran back into the bathroom sheepishly.

Scully stood there for a moment, dazed and confused. Why the hell did he just do that?!

**20 minutes later**

Mulder and Scully remained completely silent in the car ride to Mulder's secret destination. Mulder was having such a hard time adjusting to things being back to the way they were before the cabin incident. He kept opening his mouth to speak, but then deciding it was best to just not talk about it.

Scully awkwardly looked out the window, still trying to process what Mulder had done so carelessly. Almost as if it wasn't supposed to be so shocking for them both. What the heck was her brain trying to tell her? Something just felt off.

Mulder finally pulled up to his secret destination, which turned out to be an abandoned carnival park. He turned off the car and sighed contently.

Scully looked at Mulder puzzled. "Where are we?" She looked around bewildered.

Mulder paused for a moment. "Well, years ago I remember you telling me one time that you used to love to visit abandoned places as a kid. Especially theme parks." He searched her eyes for a long moment.

Scully smiled. "I remember. But why did you take me right this very minute?"

Mulder sighed. "Because I figured, you've had a rough couple of weeks. And I don't know, maybe this place would bring back fond "memories", and we could just explore and unwind, since we are off this whole week. I mean, we can leave if you don't-"

"Mulder. It's perfect. I love it. Thank you." She beamed.

Mulder smiled and nodded. "I know it's still kind of chilly because it's February, but since we are having a warmer than usual season, I figured it wouldn't hurt." He hoped that spending some quality time with Scully would help jog her memory. And he figured that being somewhere she was comfortable at would relax her enough to open up to him. He wanted to talk to her so bad, but he just couldn't. Not yet.

Mulder got out of the car and pulled a picnic basket out of the back seat. "I also brought us some lunch for later." He smirked.

Scully smiled wide and stepped out of the car, looking around. "This is so great, Mulder. It's beautiful. And so quiet here."

"That's not the best part. The rides actually still work." Mulder beamed.

"Really? There's power?" Scully squeaked with excitement.

"Yeah. This place just isn't used anymore because the owner passed away a few years ago. And it hasn't been used ever since. It all runs off of a generator." Mulder explained.

Scully smiled at Mulder. "Well, come on. Let's go check it out."

Mulder and Scully walked around the little abandoned theme park, talking and laughing more than they ever had before. Mulder eventually found a good spot to sit and pulled a blanket out of the basket, laying it on the ground. He motioned for Scully to sit down next to him and they dug in to the lunchmeat, cheese, and bread.

"Mulder?" Scully asked before taking a bite of bread.

"Yeah?" Mulder replied with a mouthful of lunchmeat.

"What exactly happened at the cabin?" She asked curiously.

Mulder paused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean; I keep feeling like I'm missing something. How long were we stranded?" Scully eyed Mulder.

"Umm, pretty much overnight." Mulder replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm. It's weird that I can't remember any of it." Scully shrugged.

Mulder frowned. "Yeah."

**20 minutes later**

Mulder and Scully finished their lunch and walked around the park some more. Time seemed to speed up unnoticed as they slowly stopped at each ride and booth to explore. They eventually reached the Ferris Wheel at the end of the park.

"Does it work?" Scully looked up, amazed.

"Not this one no. I mean, the lights on it work, but it doesn't move." Mulder explained.

"Oh." Scully shot Mulder a mischievous look. "Let's climb it." Scully grinned.

Mulder chuckled in complete shock and amusement. "Whaaat? Dana Scully wants to do something dangerous and spontaneous? Who are you?" Mulder teased.

They both slowly and carefully climbed the bars, until they reached the top cart. Mulder slid into the seat and held out his hand for Scully to join him. The sun was starting to set, as they sat there in complete awe.

"This is amazing." Mulder grinned.

Scully nervously looked down and winced. "Are we going to be able to get back down?"

Mulder chuckled. "Hey, you were the one that had the genius idea to relive your teen years."

Scully nudged Mulder's arm and giggled. "Man, I do feel like a 16-year-old girl again, lately." A brief memory flashed into Scully's mind, almost like dejavu, as if she had thought that thought recently before this.

At that moment, Mulder decided he needed to tell Scully now. Because he figured that if he didn't, she would resent him for keeping it from her later on. "Hey Scully, listen, I think I should probably tell you what happened at the cabin." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay?" Scully waited for an explanation, but was still completely mesmerized with the view.

Mulder opened his mouth to speak but they were both suddenly interrupted with the loud crash of thunder and light rain beginning to drizzle. Perfect.

"Oh no! We should probably get down and go back to the car. It's probably going to get colder now." Scully squealed and shivered slightly.

**20 minutes later**

On the drive back to Scully's apartment, Mulder sat there in silence, with a crinkled forehead. And now that he was rudely interrupted by mother nature, he was suddenly rethinking telling Scully tonight. He would just do it tomorrow.

Mulder and Scully eventually reached Scully's apartment, and they quickly ran inside from the rain. Once they got in the door, Mulder silently plopped down onto the couch. "I didn't know it was going to rain." He sighed.

Scully plopped down next to Mulder. "It's okay. It was still really fun. I had a good time, Mulder." Scully eyed Mulder, but he didn't respond nor acknowledge her comment. She was starting to worry about Mulder. He was acting strange and she couldn't help but think that he was hiding something from her. It kind of bummed her out, because she felt like her brain and heart were trying to tell her something. She had hoped that Mulder's little secret surprise would have resulted in something intimate, based on the way he was acting, and the way she felt about him. But it didn't, and she was slightly disappointed. Something at that cabin definitely changed things for them, but she couldn't figure out exactly how. The past several weeks were a complete blur to her, almost like a dream that she couldn't quite remember. Scully yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Man, I'm already tuckered out. I might go to sleep soon."

Mulder nodded in silence and stared at his feet.

"You okay, Mulder?" Scully eyed him, concerned.

F*cking fantastic. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really tired also. It was a long week."

Scully yawned again and stood up. "Maybe we can do something fun tomorrow also." Scully smiled. "I'm going to go get some sleep, Mulder. I will see you in the morning, bright and early? Oh wait, wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?"

Mulder shook his head and sighed. "It can wait. Sweet dreams, Scully." He forced a smile. He watched Scully walk into her bedroom and shut the door. This was complete torture. He didn't want to make such a big deal out of things, but he felt worse than he did a few days ago when he and Scully got into that heated argument. He sighed and turned on the TV.

**Three hours later**

Scully dreamt of Mulder again. Images flashed in her mind of her and Mulder making love. Mulder was slowly running his hands down her body as she moaned and whimpered. Skin on skin, lips on lips. Limbs tangled in limbs. Scully forced herself awake and sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. She sat there for a moment as all of her memories of that night came flooding back all at once. "Oh my god." She blinked and shot out of bed like a rocket. She had to go to Mulder. She tiptoed in the dark to where Mulder was laying on the couch and stood over him.

Scully sat down at the edge of the couch and placed her hand on his chest. But even though she wanted to talk to him about things now, she wanted to feel things even more. Talking could wait.

Mulder groggily opened his eyes and sat up in the dark. "Scully-" He looked at her confused as she placed her finger on his lips.

"Shhh." Scully softly whispered and stared at Mulder, saying nothing.

Mulder opened his mouth to speak again, but Scully surprised him with a soft kiss on his lips. Mulder's heart skipped a beat. "You remember." He whispered into her mouth.

"I remember." She whispered back.

Mulder sat there in silence and swallowed hard as Scully straddled his lap.

Scully placed her hands on Mulder's face and leaned in so that their foreheads were lightly touching. "Mulder, why didn't you say something?" She whispered.

Mulder blinked and wrapped his arms around Scully's waist. "I—I didn't want to ruin things. You couldn't remember, and I— "

"I'm sorry that I couldn't remember, Mulder." Scully's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe that Mulder never said anything and she realized how hurt he must have felt the entire time. "You didn't have to keep it from me. Whatever I couldn't remember had already happened. I already had those feelings to begin with. That wouldn't have changed and never will." Scully smiled.

"I love you." Mulder smiled and lightly rubbed his nose against Scully's nose.

Scully closed her eyes. "I love you too." And with that Scully aggressively lunged at Mulder and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Mulder groaned as he kissed Scully back aggressively. And after several moments, Mulder broke the kiss just long enough to pick Scully up and carry her to the bedroom. "Let's do this the right way." And he slammed the door behind them.

**The next morning**

Mulder woke to an empty bed and the sound of laughter in the living room. He groggily got up and left the room to investigate. To his surprise, Scully and Tracy were sitting on the couch drinking coffee and talking.

"Fox! Hey buddy!" Tracy smiled.

Mulder smirked. "What the heck are you doing here?" He glanced at a grinning Scully.

"I called her. I thought it was a good day for all of us to hang out so that Tracy and I could get to know each other better." Scully smirked at Tracy.

Mulder glanced at Scully suspiciously. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, Dana called me this morning and explained everything." Tracy grinned mischievously.

Mulder blinked in disbelief.

"Yup, I called her and apologized for never hanging with the two of you. But it turns out that you already told her everything." Scully glared at Mulder playfully.

"Busted!" Tracy giggled. "Hey guys, it's okay. I'm extremely flattered that I was the subject of your big heated hilarious fight that lead to this now wonderful new friendship." She pointed at Scully.

"New friendship, huh?" Mulder playfully placed his hand over his heart as if wounded. "Ouch. My girlfriend steals my gal pal. But my gal pal better not steal my girlfriend. You've been warned." Mulder teased, pointing at Tracy.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Scully smiled at Mulder.

"Yes, of course you're my girlfriend." Mulder smirked.

"Ick. Too much, guys. Too much." Tracy teased."

And the room filled with laughter.

_The End._

_**Author's Note:** _

_Well, I think that's about it with this particular story! There isn't much else I can add without it becoming boring and drawn out too much. I hope you all liked it! I am currently conjuring up ideas for my next story, but I really want to put a lot of thought and time into the next one. So keep your eyes peeled for a new story in the next couple of weeks! Any ideas and suggestions are warmly welcomed! xoxo_

_P.S. I'm thinking that I might take a small break from long drama stories, and add a short funny one next. Since a lot of my viewers mentioned it. Then after that short break, I will be writing a longer one. Maybe close to 36K? I have a lot of ideas running through this brain of mine. :p_


End file.
